


Hallmark Moment (Jimon)

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, honestly im just a slut for jimon atm, jimon, not very nice to any morgensterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: jace wants climon's hallmark moment for himself[end of s2e10][from a post i saw on tumblr. reader insert ficlet.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo,, my dudes,,,  
> i saw @jacesdaylighter's post on tumblr ('*Slides anyone a $20 for a fic of Jace thinking that should have been him kissing Simon at the end of 2x10, cause it was Jace’s plan and not Clary’s.') and went with the idea :))  
> also this is my first reader insert mostly because i frikkin love the ones @regionals does. check them out y'all they do some good shit  
> stay safe, loves!!  
> \- t xo

You shouldn't be angry. You really shouldn't - almost everyone got out alive, almost everyone is healing, or regrouping into their packs, covens, and whatever the hell warlocks have. But after all that - _your_ plan to save Simon's life, and Valentine tricking you into doing all that shit you did, basically ruining all trust and respect the Clave had for you, that just takes the fucking cake.

You catch sight of some brunette dragging a certain ginger outside and knew who it was. They (Simon and Clary) were still dating, obviously, and probably would continue to even if you told her the news.

Fucking Morgensterns.

You follow them, for some unknown reason, out into the sunshine. Oh, by the Angel, the sunshine. You try to dart after the brunette, to stop him, but oh, yeah, Clary is there. Apparently ahead of you. For once. Why now, you'd never figure out, but something has happened, and Simon can be in the sunlight, for some fucking reason, and now they're having a Hallmark moment. This should be your Hallmark, not a few hushed, hurried words before a fight. You did safe his life, after all, apparently in more ways than one.

You reason with yourself that it's Clary he likes here, and he did only drink your blood because he thought it was her. It's not fair, but it's the only consolation that seems to work - he's happier now, they both are, and Alec has Magnus and Izzy has Raphael (or something), and you have work. And hot faeries to hook up with. And beer, tequila shots, and killing demons. That's all you need until you find someone that isn't brunette and Jewish and whose venom, or whatever, isn't coursing through your veins. Because you feel super out of it, and that is definitely why you're imagining yourself kissing that stupid boy instead of your dumb ex-something and ex-sister.

God, you _really_ fucking hate those Morgensterns.

 


End file.
